09h23
by atreyu 86
Summary: Il y a toujours quelques secondes, entre le sommeil et le réveil, où tout est un peu confus et incertain. Un très court laps de temps pendant lequel la conscience se réajuste pour se réadapter au monde qui l'entoure. C'est normal. C'est naturel. C'est biologique. En vérité, le vrai danger vient lorsque ces quelques secondes passées, l'incertitude ne parvient plus à s'estomper.


**_[09h23]_**

* * *

Il marchait dans les couloirs déserts, sans trop comprendre. Où étaient-ils tous donc passés ?

Il s'était réveillé, comme ça, ce matin, tout seul dans les souterrains sombres.

A ce qu'il en savait, il aurait très bien pu être tout seul dans l'univers.

_Au fond, quelque part, c'est pas bien plus grand.

Et puis, pour dire vrai, ce n'était peut-être même pas le matin. A vingt et un étages au dessous du sol, qu'est-ce qu'il savait vraiment de la lumière du jour ? Tout juste ce que pouvait lui en raconter la montre à son poignet.

_C'est qu'elle peut être passionnante quand elle s'y met !

Pris d'un doute, il avait foncé au réfectoire. Bien sûr, la disparition de tout le personnel n'était pas un problème à négliger, mais il avait soudain été pris d'une angoisse sourde. Arrivé là, il avait levé les yeux au mur. L'horloge accrochée.

15h46.

Il avait relevé son bras en tremblant, son poignet au même niveau, et avait comparé les cadrans.

09h23.

Il avait tapoté sans grande conviction sa montre. Elle ne semblait pas s'être arrêtée.

09h23.

_Mouais…

Se frottant les cheveux d'une main, il s'était rendu jusqu'au poste de commandes. Personne.

_Bon sang !

Et si il prenait soudainement à la porte l'envie de s'ouvrir, hein ? Hein, qu'est-ce qu'il ferait ! Ah ! Est-ce qu'ils y avaient seulement pensé avant de le laisser là tout seul ? Il marmonna :

_Non monsieur ! Pas du tout !

Il imagina une seconde ce que serait la plus grande cour martiale jamais vue. Toute la base dans une petite salle, tiens, pour leur apprendre. Il sourit à l'idée de la responsable qui servait les repas, accusée de ne pas servir assez copieusement l'assiette du général O'Neill.

_Avec deux « l ».

Il avança jusqu'au micro qui donnerait sur tous les haut-parleurs de la base, et toussota.

_Un deux, un deux…

La scène lui paraissait surréaliste.

_Ici le général O'Neill ! S'il reste quelqu'un de sain d'esprit dans cette base, qu'il lève la main et me rejoigne tout de suite en salle des commandes !

Il attendit quelques secondes en silence.

... Rien.

Il soupira en appuyant son front contre la console, les yeux fermés. Il entendit soudain derrière lui :

_Euh… Peut-être que vous feriez bien de lever la main, Jack…

Il se retourna à toute vitesse. Il plissa les yeux, méfiant.

_Daniel… ?

_Jack… ?

_C'est bien vous ?

_Euh…

Daniel regarda son corps, les sourcils levés dans une interrogation, se retourna et regarda derrière lui, puis reporta son regard sur Jack, les yeux plissés.

_Je crois, oui. Pourquoi, j'ai quelque chose qui ne va pas… ?

_Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ?

_Je travaille dans cette base… Jack, est-ce que ça va ?

_Et, bien sûr, vous n'avez rien remarqué ?

_Remarqué ?

_Ça veut dire se rendre compte, Daniel.

_Merci Jack… Qu'est-ce que je devrais avoir remarqué ?

Il commença à s'énerver.

_Vous n'avez pas l'impression qu'on a un peu trop d'espace ?!

_Vous êtes claustrophobe ?

_Rah, Daniel ! Je veux dire…

Il s'interrompit.

_Je croyais que claustrophobe c'était quand on avait pas assez d'espace ?

_ Ma langue a fourché.

_Votre langue a fourché ?

_Exactement.

_Votre langue ne fourche jamais.

_Si, ça arrive.

_Non, ce n'est pas vrai.

_Et bien… si, c'est vrai.

_Je vous assure que non, Daniel.

Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel.

_Est-ce que c'est vraiment important ?

_Mais pourquoi pas ! Après tout, après la base vidée de son personnel, puis ma montre qui s'arrête, on peut bien s'intéresser à ça, non !

_Jack, vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien ?

_Oh oui, je vais bien… Je me demande juste ce que ça va être, ensuite…

Il avait le regard hagard, exténué. Après quelques minutes de silence, Daniel tenta :

_Je peux vous poser une question ?

_Allez-y…

_Pourquoi m'avez-vous appelé ?

_Je ne vous ai pas appelé.

_Si… Souvenez-vous… Lever la main et vous rejoindre ici… ?

_J'ai appelé les personnes saines d'esprit !

Daniel se pinça l'arrête du nez, comme s'il avait un mal de tête.

_Mouais. Peut-être avez-vous bien fait de ne pas lever la main tout à l'heure…

Devant lui, l'homme semblait chercher quelque chose, tapotant au hasard les boutons de la console.

_Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?

_ Je cherche comment me réveiller !

_Je… je crois que je vais vous laisser tranquille, alors…

_Rah pour l'amour du ciel ! Daniel !

_Jack ?

_N'essayez pas de vous faire plus idiot que vous n'êtes !

_C'est toujours un plaisir de discuter avec vous…

_Très bien, je me calme, je me calme…

Il ne dit plus rien. Alors après plusieurs minutes, l'autre homme prit un air interrogateur :

_Jack ?

Celui-ci leva un doigt pour l'arrêter, l'air de le prendre en faute.

_Ahhh… ! On n'interrompt pas un homme en train de se calmer, Daniel !

Silence.

Long silence.

Puis l'air de demander confirmation :

_Vous vous calmez toujours… ?

_Toujours…

Silence.

_Ecoutez, je n'ai pas l'impression de servir à grand-chose, ici, alors… Si vous voulez que je fasse… euh… n'importe quoi… ?

_Bonne idée ça Danny !

_Euh… merci… je suppose…

_A vrai dire, il y a quelque chose qui me travaille depuis tout à l'heure, vous allez peut-être pouvoir m'aider…

_Allez-y, dites-moi ce qu'il vous faut.

_Donnez-moi l'heure.

_Pardon ?

_Donnez-moi l'heure.

Étonné :

_L'heure ?

_Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a que vous ne comprenez pas dans « donnez-moi l'heure » ?

_Euh, bien, bien… il est… 19h30…

Grand silence immobile.

_L'heure ne vous plaît pas… ?

L'homme se passa une main sur le visage en soupirant, puis s'assit sur le siège le plus proche.

_Je suis fatigué…

_Vous voulez que j'aille à l'infirmerie ?

_Boah, non c'est gentil, mais je pense que votre montre indiquera la même heure là-bas…

_Pour vous rapporter un cachet, Jack.

Regard étonné, les sourcils levés.

_Pour quoi faire ?

_Vous n'êtes plus fatigué ?

_C'est le matin Daniel !

_A 19h30 ?

L'autre, toujours assis, posa son bras sur l'ordinateur devant lui et y cogna son front plusieurs fois en grognant. Puis soudainement, il releva la tête, avec l'air de quelqu'un très intéressé et de naturellement lancé dans une conversation banale :

_Dîtes-voir, il doit bien y avoir un endroit quelque part sur cette planète, où c'est le matin quand il est 19h30 ici ?

_Euh, oui, certainement…

Il poussa un long soupir soulagé.

_Pfou… Vous me rassurez… Un instant j'ai cru que je devenais…

Il se mit soudain à crier :

_Complètement cinglé !

L'homme devant lui parut alors inquiet.

_Honnêtement, Jack, je crois que vous devriez aller à l'infirmerie.

Celui-ci réfléchit un instant, et son visage s'éclaira.

_Vous savez quoi ! J'ai compris !

Il rit, d'un rire un peu dément.

_J'ai tout compris ça y est ! Tout ça…

Il embrassa la pièce d'un mouvement de bras.

_... C'est une gigantesque comédie !

_Tout ça quoi …?

_Oh, je vous en prie Daniel… C'est bon je vous dis, j'ai compris ! C'est pour l'anniversaire !

_Jack, de quoi parlez-vous, quel anniversaire ?

_Quel anniversaire, enfin Daniel, l'anniversaire…

Il sembla soudain coupé. Il reprit :

_L'anniversaire…

Comme s'il cherchait ses mots. Il finit par murmurer :

_L'anniversaire…

_Quel anniversaire ?

Il fronça les sourcils, perturbé.

_Le, le… je n'en ai aucune idée…

Daniel eut un sourire compatissant, indulgent, et lui posa la main sur l'épaule. Alors il le regarda, comme sous le choc :

_Pourquoi j'ai parlé d'anniversaire…

Il s'entendit proposé :

_Votre langue a fourché ?

_Enfin, je n'ai pas pu l'inventer, il a bien fallu que ça me vienne de quelque part…

_Reposez-vous Jack, je vais vous laisser tranquille le temps que vous repreniez des forces…

Il le vit s'éloigner, et alors que Daniel atteignait la porte, il lui lança, la voix pleine de détresse :

_Je ne l'ai pas inventé !

L'autre homme lui sourit :

_C'est normal, Jack, on est toujours un peu confus le matin… Et puis vous êtes exténué, c'est compréhensible… avec tous les préparatifs pour la fête…

Et il passa la porte. Aussitôt l'autre homme bondit et lui courut après :

_Quelle fête ! Ma langue n'avait pas fourché, n'est-ce pas ! Et on n'est pas le matin !

Il arriva dans le couloir. Totalement vide. Daniel avait disparu. Alors sans trop savoir pourquoi il hurla de toutes ses forces:

_Daniel !

Sans effet. Il se mit alors à suffoquer, et s'appuya tant bien que mal sur le mur. Ahuri, perdu, il posa une main tremblante sur son front.

_Je ne suis pas fou…je ne suis pas fou…

Et pourtant… Il était seul, dans une salle des commandes sombre, à étouffer lentement. Il se mit à paniquer, sentant la sueur perler sur son front. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ici ? Depuis combien de temps délirait-il comme ça ? Il leva sa montre au niveau de ses yeux.

09h23…

09h23…

_Non…

Il glissa sans force le long du chambranle de la porte, pour s'écrouler sur le sol bétonné. Tout tournait autour de lui, et sa vision commençait à devenir floue.

_Aidez…

Mais déjà l'air lui manquait. Une angoisse sourde frappa à ses tempes. Avec effort il murmura :

_Aidez-moi…

Seul.

Dans tous les couloirs vides autour de lui, un silence de mort.

Et alors qu'il sentait l'obscurité doucement l'entourer, il vit Daniel, debout au micro, lui faire un grand sourire en prononçant, calmement :

_Une équipe médicale en salle des commandes.

Et tout s'éteignit.


End file.
